Emiko Yamane
|image= |species=Human | nationality = Japanese |relationships = Kyohei Yamane (Father) Shinkichi Yamane (Adoptive brother) Hideo Ogata (Lover) Kenichi Yamane (Adoptive nephew) Yukari Yamane (Adoptive niece) |status=Alive |firstappearance = Godzilla |lastappearance= Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |played = Momoko Kochi }} Emiko Yamane is a main character in the 1954 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla and its 1956 counterpart, Godzilla, King of the Monsters!. She later reappeared in the 1995 film, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, which was the final acting role for actress Momoko Kochi. Appearance During the events of the 1954 film, Emiko was seen wearing casual attire at home. Only following Godzilla's attack does she wear nurse's attire upon helping those who're wounded or dying. In Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, she, again, wears casual clothing in the form of robe-like attire. Personality Emiko's personality wasn't greatly explored during the events of the 1954 film, however, she was depicted as compassionate towards her patients in the hospital following Godzilla's raid. She was also shown to have been one to bottle up her emotions, as she ends up breaking down in the film's final act under the pressure of Serizawa's secret about the Oxygen Destroyer, alongside the other stresses of the scenario. Following Serizawa's death, she remained steadfast in her objections against the recreation of the Oxygen Destroyer, out of a moral obligation due to its danger. Relationships Daisuke Serizawa Serizawa was Emiko's previously engaged partner. The two shared a close relationship, with Serizawa remaining confident enough in her to confide in her the secrets of the Oxygen Destroyer and its capabilities. Hideo Ogata Emiko was involved with Ogata in a romantic manner, in spite of Emiko's engagement to Serizawa. Kyohei Yamane Kyohei was Emiko's biological father. Shinkichi Yamane Shinkichi was Emiko's adopted brother. History Showa era ''Godzilla Emiko was the daughter of prominent Japanese paleontologist Kyohei Yamane, and was in a romantic relationship with Hideo Ogata despite having previously been engaged to Daisuke Serizawa, which created a love triangle. Emiko accompanied her father and Ogata on an expedition to Odo Island to investigate the mysterious losses of two ships nearby, as well as mysterious events in a storm which hit the island. There, Emiko witnessed Godzilla's head rise above a hilltop, causing her to scream out in terror. Ogata quickly grabbed Emiko and carried her to safety. After returning to Japan, Emiko decided to inform Serizawa about her relationship with Ogata. She visited Serizawa's laboratory, but was unable to tell him. Serizawa showed Emiko his new invention, the Oxygen Destroyer, which horrified Emiko with its effects. Serizawa made Emiko promise not to tell anyone else about his invention, to which she agreed. Emiko grew worried about her father, who was angry that everyone wanted to destroy Godzilla rather than study him. One night, she along with her father, her adoptive brother Shinkichi Yamane, and Ogata witnessed Godzilla rise from the sea and briefly raid Tokyo. They all evacuated Tokyo by the time Godzilla raided Tokyo again, and witnessed the devastation from a distance. Emiko volunteered to help in the emergency shelters after the attack and tended to the wounded. Moved by the human toll of Godzilla's attack, Emiko informed Ogata that she knew of a possible way to stop the monster. She told him all about Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer, and the two of them went to Serizawa's lab to confront him about the invention. Serizawa was horrified to find out that Emiko told Ogata about it, and tried to deny its existence. Ogata and Serizawa struggled, and Ogata was accidentally injured. Serizawa apologized, but explained that the Oxygen Destroyer would be a horrific weapon if it fell into the wrong hands. However, after watching the "Prayer for Peace" on the television, Serizawa was moved and decided to use the device one time. He burned all of his notes and research, causing Emiko to break down and cry. Serizawa comforted her and assured her that it had to be done. Emiko was present on the ship when Serizawa and Ogata were sent underwater to locate Godzilla and detonate the Oxygen Destroyer. After Serizawa sacrificed his life to destroy Godzilla and prevent his device from ever being used again, Emiko was stricken with grief and embraced Ogata, who told her that Serizawa said he wanted them to be happy. Godzilla, King of The Monsters! Emiko is first seen onscreen attending to the wounded Steve Martin in the auxiliary hospital. During Martin's flashback, she is seen again on board the boat to Odo Island to investigate the cause of the recent disappearances, on which she presumably meets Hideo Ogata, and establishes a seemingly obvious budding romance. She follows her father on the island and is nearly killed by Godzilla, but is saved by Ogata. Soon after returning, Emiko reveals to her betrothed Dr. Serizawa that she will not marry him, but will instead marry Ogata. Serizawa then shows her the Oxygen Destroyer, frightening Emiko greatly. Serizawa swears Emiko to secrecy on the project, which takes a great toll on her emotionally. After awhile, she goes to check on her father, who is greatly dismayed by Godzilla's apparent destruction, but he asks to be left in peace. She later watches in horror with the rest of Japan as Tokyo is destroyed by Godzilla. She proceeds to tell the wounded Steve Martin and her fiancee Hideo Ogata about Daisuke Serizawa's weapon, the Oxygen Destroyer. She then decides to convince Serizawa to use his weapon to destroy Godzilla. She and Ogata confront Serizawa, but he is defiant and accidentally harms Ogata. Emiko tends to his wound while Serizawa apologizes and explains why he does not want to use the Oxygen Destroyer. Serizawa is swayed by the "Prayer for Peace", and Emiko begins to cry as he burns the weapon's designs. Emiko watches as her two suitors descend into Tokyo Bay to set off the Oxygen Destroyer. When Ogata surfaces, Emiko rushes to his side while he awaits the ascent of Dr. Serizawa. but after his suicide, the entire main cast mourns. Heisei era Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Over 40 years after Godzilla's attack on Tokyo in 1954, Emiko was living alone in her father's house. Emiko saw Dr. Ijuin give a presentation on the news about his new invention, micro-oxygen. Emiko realized that this invention was dangerously similar to Daisuke Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer, and immediately contacted her niece Yukari and nephew Kenichi about it. She begged the two of them to convince Ijuin to shelve the project and warn G-Force not to try and recreate the Oxygen Destroyer in order to prevent Godzilla's meltdown. She asserted that Serizawa had given up his life to ensure that the Oxygen Destroyer could never be used again for any purpose because of how dangerous it was. Despite their aunt's pleas, Yukari and Kenichi attempted to convince Ijuin to recreate the Oxygen Destroyer, believing it was the only way to stop Godzilla's meltdown and save the world. However, a much bigger concern had emerged, as several lifeforms mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer in 1954 had already been unleashed. Gallery Godzilla Emiko_Yamane.jpg|Emiko Yamane in ''Godzilla ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Emiko_Yamane3.jpg|Emiko Yamane with her nephew Kenichi in ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah List of appearances Showa era *''Godzilla'' **''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Heisei era *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' Category:Showa era - Characters Category:Heisei era - Characters Category:Godzilla vs. Destoroyah: Characters